Downworlder's Angel
by Sanura Bey
Summary: Eve Wayland was one of the best, but when Clary comes in the picture she takes backstage in her brother's life. While she's fine playing second fiddle so her brother can be happy, she's never had someone try and woo her putting her high in his life. Magnus Bane could have anyone he wanted, but he chose her.
1. Welcome to the Shadow World

Our demon walked along the street, fear coating his features at him being followed. He stopped in front of Alec and looked behind him before moving on. Alec turned and followed him before leaping out of sight as the demon turned and stared behind him again. He began walking again and Iz and I moved to follow him on opposite rooftops as he bumped into a man's shoulder and transformed into him. We continued following him until I joined my brother's side before he bumped into a woman in a purple and black dress. We waited for Iz and Alec to join us before jumping down from the rooftop and follow, unseen, into the club Pandemonium. Well, we thought we were unseen.

"Hey would you watch where you're going?" a redhead asked him after he bumped into her shoulder. Jace and I shared a confused look before looking at her.

"You can see me?"

* * *

I grabbed my jacket and made my way to where my twin was waiting for the rest of our team.

"Isabelle, let's go!" Alec called out to his sister.

"Hey, there, big bro," Izzy smirked while playing with her wig.

"Really?" he asked her motioning to the wig.

"Demons dig the blondes," I said flipping my hair behind my bare shoulder before putting on my black leather jacket.

"Of course they do, but that's white," Alec pointed out.

"Platinum," Iz and I corrected him.

"And they don't exactly like Shakespeare, okay, Alec? Izzy asked her brother.

"You two are plenty distracting on your own," Alec told us and I turned to him and walked backward while I spoke.

"So, be yourself. Is that what you're trying to say?" I asked him smirking.

"Nevermind. Looking good, let's go," he told us before we joined Jace in the main hall.

"We're ready to go, Jace," I told Jace and he turned to us.

"Nice choice, Izzy. Demons dig blondes," Jace said before turning back to the screen.

"Told you," Izzy smirked at her brother.

"All right, guys, for some reason our demon friends are killing mundanes and draining their blood," Jace told us.

"Why do they want blood?" Alec asked. "Isn't that vampire territory?"

"I don't know, Alec. Lazy vampires maybe," Jace suggested.

"There must be something special about the blood," I suggested.

"What could be special about mundane blood?" Alec asked.

"You get me a sample and I'll tell you exactly what they're looking for," Izzy told him.

"We'll have more answers when we figure out exactly who the demons are working for," Jace reminded us.

"So, you don't think they're acting on their own?" Iz asked.

"Not a chance," I told her. "They aren't the smartest demon out there, Iz. They're shapeshifters." We went back down the small set of stairs going back to one of the many screens we had on our target.

"This is what our target looks like," Jace said pointing out a picture of an older Asian man.

"For now."

"Great. I'll get the approval for the mission," Alec said as we all took a good look at the demons current shape.

"Come on, Alec," Jace said before moving for the door while running his finger down his seraph blade. "By the time you've sent that message, we'll have killed six demons."

"Besides, it's more fun to break the rules," I told him.

"Than to follow them," Izzy finished my sentence.

* * *

"Hey would you watch where you're going?" a redhead asked him after he bumped into her shoulder. Jace and I shared a confused look before looking at her.

"You can see me?"

"Yeah, that's kind of the point," the girl told him. "But you obviously didn't see me."

"Did you even activate your rune?" I asked smacking his shoulder.

"His what?" she asked looking at me.

"You have the sight," Jace stated staring down at her.

"Wait, the what?" she asked him confused.

"How can I not know who you are?" he asked her confused. We had records on all mundanes with the sight, but this girl wasn't one of them.

"Has that line seriously ever worked for you?" She asked him, obviously flirting now. "Even once?"

"Jace! Eve!" Alec called us. Jace and I turned to see him motioning us to follow him. Jace and I stared at her before running into the club.

* * *

We followed the demon into the club before splitting up. She walked into a back area, but I turned when I felt eyes on me. I stared at a man who was being fed a drink before walking into the curtained off area before it was closed off from the mundanes dancing at the club.

"Izzy." Iz nodded before moving to a table, taking off her coat and revealing her small, white, leather outfit and took off her wig. She started moving her body seductively, drawing in the other demons in the room as Jace made his way to the woman we followed.

"I hear you've been peddling mundane blood," Jace said to her.

"Why?" She asked him. "Are you looking to score?"

"I'm not," he told her turning her to him. "But you're gonna tell me who is."

"Well, you're outnumbered here."

"Oh, I like our odds," he told her. "Last chance." His blade became bare and I smiled at the demons in front of me.

"Watch out!" I turned quickly in time to see the redhead from before pushing the shapeshifter out of the way of Jace's blade. She turned back to them with her true mouth wide open.

"Careful!" Jace shouted as the girl gasped. I turned back to the demons in front of me. The first one came at me and I immediately pulled my sais from their sheaths and threw one at him. He disintegrated before his friend jumped through him and came at me. I used my one remaining blade and cut at him, but he dodged me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. He tried to bite me, but I headbutted him and he fell back slightly giving me just enough space to grab my second sai and stab him in the head. Another demon came at me as I made my way to me thrown sai and I jumped back out of reach. He punched at me and I dodged him while grabbing his hand. I pushed his hand back at him, making him hit himself a couple times before kicking him away. I quickly turned when I felt another demon behind me and kicked him in the gut. He grabbed my foot and twisted, knocking me to the ground. I swung around, extending my leg as I did to knock him away from me. I crawled to my sais and threw them both at the two demons surrounding me. They disintegrated and I sighed with a smile on my face. I looked around and saw Jace staring at the curtain cutting us off from the mundanes and the redhead gone.

"Where is she?" I asked him.

"Gone."

* * *

When we got back to The Institute I stretched my arms above me. Jace immediately went to the monitors and started looking something up and I shook my head. That's my brother. Always working on something. Then again, that's how we'd been raised. Protect the mundanes from the demons while controlling all emotions and making no connections. Not even with each other. That was, of course, the one rule we didn't follow. We were the only family we had left.

"Go," I told him. He turned and looked at me confused. I tossed him a scrap of cloth that didn't belong to any of us. "Find her."

* * *

Two days later, I sat next to the girl as she slept uneasily. I watched her place a hand on a purple stone she wore around her neck and it started to glow. I stared at it confused, leaning down to get a closer look when she lept up gasping and hitting my forehead with hers.

"Ow," I said touching my forehead that had started pounding.

"Wait, I don't know who you-"

"I'm Eve. This is Isabelle," I said motioning to my second oldest friend.

"I've never seen Jace so curious about a mundane," Iz said as the girl started looking around the room she was in.

"Unless he was trying to sleep with them, but even then he's never been this distracted by a pretty face," I said. "But like you saw earlier, distractions are deadly in our line of work."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she told us. "Who's Jace?"

"You really don't know, do you?" I asked her.

"All I know is some psychos took my mother, and now you people have taken me," she told us and I nodded.

"Nice thanks."

"By taken I assume you mean saved your life?" Iz chuckled.

"You're welcome, by the way."

"A mundane shouldn't be here," Alec said as he and Jace joined us.

"Where is here exactly?" she asked us.

"She's not a mundane, Alec," Jace insisted for the millionth time.

"How do you know that?" Alec asked him.

"Because the seraph blade lit up when she touched it," Jace told him. "Look, Isabelle, can you..." he motioned her to move and she did so. He sighed before sitting in front of her.

"I'm Jace Wayland. You've met my twin, Eve, and our siblings, Alec and Isabelle Lightwood."

"I'm, uh-"

"Clary Fray, we know who you are," he told her.

"Am I the only one who finds this unusual?" Alec asked.

"You find everything out of the ordinary unusual," I commented.

"I have to report this to the Clave," Alec insisted.

"You know what?" Jace asked. "Dial it down a notch."

"My brother doesn't have a dial," Iz joked. "I love you, Alec, but you have a switch that's always on."

"I love you too, but this..."

"Hey, you know what? Give me a minute," Jace told us. "Here's a word you never hear me say. Please?"

"What is with you?" Alec asked him. "Really no, what is with you?"

"Walk with us, big brother." Iz grabbed Alec's arm and together the three of us walked out of the infirmary.

* * *

"I'll explain it to you," Iz told him as we back out way back to the main room.

"We don't know this girl," Alec pointed out again. "There's no such thing as new Shadowhunters."

"There is now," Iz said.

"You don't find that strange?" Alec asked us.

"What we find strange is that you're so upset," I said stopping the pair of them from walking.

"Maybe you're upset by the way Jace is looking at her," Iz chuckled. "You know, you should be happy that Jace is interested in someone other than himself."

"I think we all should be," I added.

"Maybe I'm pissed that she's ruined the mission," Alec reminded us. "We never found out who's buying the blood. That was our one job."

"You are such a buzzkill sometimes, Alec," I groaned as he walked away from us.


	2. The Descent Into Hell Isn't Easy

I watched Jace talk to Clary and the mundane before they all came inside. I looked to see Jace draw a rune on his forearm before turning back to the screen to watch the mundane police check out the dead body. I sighed before joining the trio as Jace held the mundane's hand so he could see the inside of the Institute.

"Alec is going to kill you for bringing him," I told Jace.

"It's not like I had a choice," he said. "She's not exactly going to let me leave him behind."

"Where are we?" the mundane stammered. "What the hell? Clary, is there a war going on that I don't know about?"

"There is now," Jace told him as we made our way back to the monitor.

"I think my mother's at the center of it," Clary told him before joining us.

"You coming?" I asked the mundane.

"Yeah." He followed us into the main room. "What is this place? There's a lot of gear in here. What'd they do, rob a tech shop?" We got to the main area and I pressed a few buttons before bringing up the feed showing the outside and moving it to the larger screen showing the mundane police knocking on our door. "So this cold-blooded killer is gonna help us?"

"What is up with the two of you and the way you say thank you?" I asked them.

"He's not a killer," Clary told her friend. "He's protecting us."

"Specifically, you," Jace told her. "It's sort of our thing."

"Your thing?" the boy asked. "You guys have a thing?"

"He means a Shadowhunter thing," Clary told him. "That's what they do, protecting humans from demons."

"Demons, right. That makes perfect sense," the mundane said sarcastically. "Cause there are demons running all around New York."

"Not just New York," I told him. Beeping sounded from the monitor and pinpointed a place on the map as the audio kicked in from outside.

"NYPD."

"Won't they find us?" Clary asked.

"No," Jace told her. "Our wards will deter them."

"Police."

"And the NYPD will do their normal mundie thing for a few hours before giving up. Then the area will be clear for us to leave and find your mom," I said smiling at the redhead.

"What is going on?" Alec asked and I sighed before hanging my head.

"Here we go."

"Why is there a mundane in the Institute?" Alec asked looking at the two of us.

"A Circle member followed him to get to Clary," Jace told him.

"A Circle rune, just like the guys that took my mother," Clary told him.

"What exactly is a Circle member and why are they trying to kill us?"

"All we know is a long time ago the Circle led a revolt," Jace told the pair. "A lot of Shadowhunters got killed."

"Including our father," I said still looking at the screen. Jace held my hand and squeezed it tightly before letting go again. That was all the comfort we needed.

"And since the revolt we've been forbidden to even hear about the Circle," Alec told them.

"But, how is that even possible?" Clary asked looking at all of us. "It's your history."

"Says the girl who didn't even know she was a Shadowhunter?" Jace scoffed.

"Jace, come on," I said. "Can't blame the kid for her mother's choices."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right," Clary said watching the three of us walk away slightly to another computer Izzy was in front of. "And now the only person who knows the truth is missing, so I don't care about your rules or what's forbidden, I'm... There's got to be someone out there who can tell us why they've taken my mother."

"There is," Jace told her before the two of us went for Hodge. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Clary immediately agreed. The mundane went to follow her and Jace turned to him.

"No, no, no. Not you," Jace told him.

"Hey, we're a package deal," Clary told him.

"Yeah."

"There are runes all over the training room floor that would kill your mundie boyfriend," Jace lied.

"He's not my..."

"It's not like..." The two shared a look and I raised my eyebrow at them. "We're, us, just friends."

"Best friends," Clary corrected.

"Yeah," he smiled at her and I sighed at that look. I know that look from Alec's face when he looks at Jace. "And I'm tough. I can handle runes. So, us, bring on the runes." The mundane hit Jace's arm then shook his hand at the pain. "What exactly are runes?"

"They give Shadowhunters our demon-fighting powers," Iz said bringing the mundane's attention to her. She moved her Stele over her forearm to show her angelic rune.

"So hot," the boy said. Jace cleared his throat and the boy turned to us. "The rune." Iz chuckled while putting away her Stele.

"Don't worry, Clary. I'll watch over the best friend," Iz said going to the mundane's side. "In fact, I was about to make breakfast."

"On second thought," Jace inhaled at the words.

"The runes will be less lethal," I joked and Izzy sighed at my words.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"I wish you'd stop pretending not to hear them," I told her and she gave her look to me.

"Please excuse my sibling's lack of manners," Izzy told him. "This is Alec and Cass and I'm Isabelle." She held out her hand for him to take.

"Lewis. Simon, Simon Lewis," he introduced finally shaking her hand. "Two first names. Am I still talking?"

"Yes, yes you are," I said as Iz giggled at his nervousness.

"See?" Jace asked Clary. "Best friend's safe and sound here."

"So long as he doesn't eat her cooking," I added.

"Jace, if anything happens to him..." Clary told him.

"Go on, I'll be fine," Simon told her and I raised my eyebrow at him as he stared at my sister. "I think."

"Where are we going?" Clary asked Jace.

"Training room," Jace told her pointing to where the training room as Jace moved to Simon. "Hey, uh... don't eat the food. Dangerous."

"Jace, coming?" Clary called to him.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Jace said before we both followed her to Hodge. When we got to Hodge, he was training with another Shadowhunter.

"Who is that guy?" Clary asked.

"That's Hodge Starkweather, our weapons trainer," Jace told her.

"And, more importantly for us, a former Circle member," I told her. Clary gave us both looks and Jace clarified everything for her.

"After the uprising, Hodge repented and he was sent to live and work here to make amends."

"The only catch was, he's forbidden to ever leave the Institute," I told her. Hodge kicked the girl's staff and she was pushed back by the force before he cut it in three. She knelt down and picked up the pieces of her staff before she left and Hodge put his shirt back on. He turned to us as we got closer to him.

"Jocelyn," he said smiling at her.

"Uh, I'm Clary," she corrected. "Uh, Jocelyn Fray is my mother."

"Well, she was Jocelyn Fairchild when I knew her," he told her. "And she was one of my best friends."

"She's been kidnapped," Clary told him. "By someone named Valentine and his men."

"By the Circle, Hodge," Jace clarified.

"But that's impossible," Hodge told us. "Valentine's dead and the Circle died with him." He suddenly started to choke and I took a deep breath.

"What's happening?" Clary asked.

"I swore a vow never to speak of what we did," Hodge told her as his circle rune burned. "This is the Clave's way of making sure I keep that vow."

"We can't torture him, Jace, Eve," Clary told him. "Is there anyone else we can ask?" Jace shook his head slightly.

"If the Circle really is back and they've taken Jocelyn..." Hodge started saying before moving the subject. "Our leader... our leader of the Circle was Valentine Morgenstern-" He winced in pain as the rune seared making him stammer. "We thought he wanted to protect humans, like all Shadowhunters. But we never realized the lengths which Valentine was willing to go. The people he was willing to sacrifice." The rune seared more and he inhaled sharply and still talked through the pain. "Most of humanity would die if we carried out Valentine's plan."

"But I... I still don't understand," Clary told him. "How does my mother relate to any of this?"

"Jocelyn was a member of the Circle as well," Hodge told her. Her face showed confusion and shock."

"No," she denied. "I can't believe it. My mother, she-"

"The important thing is that Jocelyn left the Circle," Hodge told her. "And so none of this even matters, because Valentine died in a fire years ago." He groaned in pain and Jace and I rushed to him as he started to fall over.

"Hodge," Jace said holding him up.

"We got you, Hodge," I told him.

"I'm sorry, but we can't ask you to do this," Clary told him.

"Clary, we don't have a choice," Jace told her. "You understand that Hodge, right?"

"Jace..." Hodge panted. "Is right. Valentine nearly destroyed the Shadow World and humanity along with it. If he'd gotten the Cup-"

"Wait a minute," Clary told us. "My mother told me she hid something from someone. If it's this Cup-"

"Clary, the Mortal Cup is one of the most important objects in the Shadow World," I told her. "Whoever possesses it can create more Shadowhunters and control demons."

"If Jocelyn hid the Cup from Valentine then she's in more danger than you can possibly imagine," Hodge warned her before the rune seared more making him scream.

"Hodge." Hodge fell to the ground breathing heavily with Jace and I standing next to him.

"I hate to make you suffer like this," Clary told him as Jace and I did our best to help him through his pain.

"I'm so sorry," he told her. "Your mother was only trying to protect you. And now you must protect her. Stop Valentine... before he destroys us all." Clary ran from him with Jace right behind her while I stayed behind to try and help Hodge.

* * *

I stood at the main screen looking over the city before sighing.

"Come on Jocelyn, where are you?" I asked typing her name into the search. The word restricted popped up and I sighed before running my hands through my hair.

* * *

Later that night, I was sitting on Izzy's bed as Clary tried on one of her outfits.

"This is the least revealing thing you have?" Clary asked her.

"What?" Izzy chuckled looking the outfit over. "All the naughty bits are covered. A little too much in my opinion."

"Which is Izzy speak for yes, it is the least revealing thing she has," I told her.

"Where's Simon?" Clary asked crossing her arms under her bust.

"Who?" Izzy asked and Clary threw her a look.

"Kidding. He's in good hands with the boys." Iz came back to me on her bed.

"With the way our brothers have been acting I'm not so sure leaving him with them is a good idea," I mumbled to her and Clary looked at me worriedly. "They won't hurt him, but he'll probably have a major headache when he comes back.

"So, um..." Clary turned to us "You, Alec, and Jace are... what, like, family?" Clary leaned on a column in front of us as we chuckled at her words.

"Translation, you want to know if Jace and I are a thing," Izzy said.

"Why would I care?" Clary scoffed and I gave her a look.

"Cause every girl does," I told her with a smile.

"In every way, he's like my brother," Izzy told her. "My parents took Jace in when he was ten. We trained together. Learned to fight side by side."

"A few days ago, all I had to worry about was getting into art school," Clary sighed. "And now..."

"Is this the part where we give you the pep talk about harnessing your inner Shadowhunter and accepting your true destiny?" Izzy asked her.

"Was that the pep talk?" Clary asked her.

"Basically," Izzy chuckled.

"Clary you were born into this world," I told her. "No matter what happened between now and then this is who you were always meant to be."

"I'm not exactly feeling that," she sighed.

"Not yet," Izzy said.

"Okay, but now we just have to find Dot," Clary sighed.

"And track down and kill the most dangerous rogue Shadowhunter in history before he kills us all," Izzy reminded us.

"No pressure," I sighed.

"You really know how to ruin a pep talk, don't you?" Clary asked her.

"Come on, let's go," Izzy told us. "Oh, and Simon is kind of nerd-hot." Clary sighed as Izzy chuckled while walking out of the door to her room.

* * *

We made our way back to the main room of the Institue where Simon was trying to talk Clary into leaving.

"Let's get out of here, just you and me," Simon told Clary putting his jacket back on. "We can get Dot ourselves."

"Simon, there are demons out there, okay?" Clary reminded him. "Actual demons with tentacles that wanna murder us. Do you know how to kill a demon?" Izzy and I moved between the two of us to the weapons rack as they talked.

"I'm an Internet search away," he told her and I shared a smile with Iz. If only it was that easy.

"Simon, I really don't think it's that simple," Clary told him.

"I bet you it's not that hard," Simon told her. Iz opened the weapons rack and ran her hands along one of the blades.

"Whoa."

"No, Izzy," Jace grabbed her arm to stop her from grabbing one of the weapons.

"Fifty bucks says he doesn't approve this mission," Izzy told him.

"As if we'd bet against that," I laughed before Alec joined us.

"I don't approve of this mission," Alec said as he walked up to us and I smiled. "I spoke with the Clave. They're sending Seelie scouts to search for Valentine, but they made it clear, the little girl does not leave the premises."

"Hey, my name is not "little girl", okay?" Clary snipped at him. "I don't care what that Clave thing or you want, I'm going to find Dot."

"Alec, this warlock could have the answers we need," Jace told him. "With Valentine's people out there searching for Clary, she's not safe outside alone."

"The warlock won't trust us without Clary and Clary is safer with us," I added.

"Jace and Eve have a point," Iz said.

" _Et Tu_ , Izzy?" Alec asked his baby sister. "All right, since you have all the answers, where do you suggest we search?"

"We should start at Dot's apartment in Greenpoint," Clary told us. "And there's this thrift store that she..." Clary gasped when she touched her necklace and it glowed.

"Clary?" I asked her confused.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked her worriedly. "What is it?"

"I, um..." Clary took a deep breath. "Weirdly, I think I know where Dot it."

"Great. I'll drive," Simon told us. We all gave him a look. "What? Unless you have, like, a Shadowhunter-mobile or something." Izzy chuckled and Jace looked at Alec. Simon suddenly looked down at his feet and realized we were on the training room floor. "You were kidding about the runes on the floor killing me... right?" Jace looked at each of us before looking back at Simon.

"Possibly." Jace slapped him on his neck before the five of us walked away from him.

"Wait... am I gonna die?"

* * *

We walked behind Clary as she rushed down the abbey across the street from Pandemonium. She grasped her pendant again and gasped.

"Dot!" Once the street was clear of cars we ran across the street. We ran after Clary as she ran to the front of the club.

"Clary!" Jace called after her. "Clary, stop! Where are you going?"

"Two men, Circle members..." she panted. "The same ones who came to my house, who took my mom. They have Dot! They're gonna hurt her or kill her. We have to stop them!" She inside the club with us right behind her. We ran through the club behind Clary. "No." Clary's breath trembled as she looked around. "She was just trying to help me." She turned to us and gripped her pendant. "Now, she's gone. "

"Clary, I'm sorry," Simon said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You don't understand," Clary told us. "Dot's like my big sister."

"It's not safe here," Alec said. "We have to go back to the Institute right now."

"So, what now?" Clary asked us. "Valentine has my mom and Dot, and we're just gonna give up? What about my memories? They can't just be gone?"

"There is another option," Jace said.

"Don't even-"

"Absolutely not." The pair of them said together.

"it's the only way," I pointed out.

"I'm not afraid of the Silent Brothers," Jace told us.

"Who are the Silent Brothers?" Clary asked Jace.

"They're Shadowhunters with superior powers," Jace told her.

"Who possesses the ability to recover memories," Iz finished.

"A process that can also kill you," Alec said. "So there's that."

"Your bedside manner is abysmal," Simon told him.

"But he's not wrong," I said.

"We've broken at least 18 Clave rules and now you want to go to the City of Bones?" Alec asked him. "There's no way. I won't allow it."

"This is not our choice to make," Jace told him and I looked to Clary. "This is Clary's decision."

"You can't ask her to do this," Iz said. "She doesn't know what she's facing."

"If anyone can tell me another way to recover my memories and still get the answers we need, I'm listening," Clary told us.

"What about another warlock," I sighed.

"You have a list of them lying around?" Jace asked me.

"That settles it," Clary told us.

"See? I told you she's one of us," Jace told us. He walked away, slapping Alec's chest with Clary following him.

* * *

Simon drove us to the City of Bones and we all climbed out of his van. We looked around and saw nothing.

"Yeah, this place isn't creepy," Simon said. "Not at all."

"Don't tell me you're afraid," Izzy chuckled and Simon scoffed.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked her. "I was born afraid... which sounded a lot better in my head." Izzy chuckled again.

"Let's check it out," Alec ordered.

"Wait here a minute," Jace told Clary as she started to follow us. "I wanna see if it's safe." We moved out of hearing distance of the duo.

"Hey," Alec stopped us and he and Jace turned to each other. "If something goes wrong, if something happens to her, that's on us. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah," Jace said. "And you know exactly what'd happen if Valentine gets the Cup before we do. She's lost everything, Alec. I know exactly what that feels like. And what's your problem with her, anyway? Your family always used to welcome strays."

"You were never a stray," Alec told him.

"The point is, nothing's changed," Jace said. "We're in this fight together. There's just..." Jace looked at Clary and Simon. "One more of us."

"And her mundane," I added looking at the pair as they talked about something. "If anything happens to him at the hands of a Downworlder it's not just on us. It's war." Clary made her way back to us before we all walked to the entrance to the City of Bones.

* * *

As we approached the entrance to the City of Bones, Clary took a deep, shaky breath.

"I can do this."

"Yeah, you can," Simon told her. "You're Clary freaking Fray. You can do anything." Simon started for the door, but Jace stopped him.

"All right, hold up."

"Surprise, surprise," Simon sighed. "No mundanes allowed, just like in the training room, right? Wrong! I've seen every horror movie ever made and the funny best friend who gets left behind... dead man." Izzy laughed at him.

"You're not that funny," Jace told him. "But by all means, go ahead." Simon looked from Jace to Clary before starting for the entrance again. "Of course, the minute you enter, you'll die."

"Problem is, now I don't trust you," Simon told him.

"He's not lying," Alec chimed in.

"Now," Izzy added.

"But he was before at the Institute," I told him.

"The rune energy in the City of Bones will kill any mundane who dares to enter, so, please..." Alec motioned to Simon to enter the City of Bones.

"The Brothers creep me out," Izzy sighed. "I'll mind the mundane."

"Your sacrifice is noted, Izzy," Jace said before he and Clary moved to the entrance.

"Talk about sacrifice," Simon said. "I'm missing a financial analysis class."

"I can't be here anymore, so, Jace, I'm gonna mind the perimeter," Alec called out before leaving.

"I don't wanna leave you," Clary told Simon as I joined Jace at the entrance.

"Go be a badass Shadowhunter, all right?" Simon told her gripping her arms. "Get your memories back, save your mother. I'll be right here... guarding the entrance to hell." Clary hugged him tightly and I looked at Jace as he looked away from them for a moment before looking back at the pair.

"Clary," she turned to us. "You don't keep the Silent Brothers waiting."

"You got this," Simon told her. Clary joined us and walked inside with us behind her.

* * *

We made our way down into the city and bats chittered at us. Jace took a deep breath before leading us more into the city. Jace and I pulled out our mage lights to see.

"What's that?" Clary asked us.

"It's witchlight," Jace told her. "We carry it to remind us that light can be found in even the darkest of places."

"Plus," I added. "It's cooler than a flashlight." She smiled at us as Jace gave her his witchlight.

"Here." He pointed to a statue and she moved closer to it with us behind her. It was a statue of an angel holding a cup in his left hand and a sword in his right.

"Is that meant to be the Mortal Cup?" Clary asked.

"Yeah." She lowered the witchlight to see a sword and the words inscribed on it.

"What's that say?"

"It's the Shadowhunter creed," I told her.

""Looking better in black than the widows of our enemies"." Jace lied and I chuckled at him.

"My latin's pretty rusty, but I'm almost positive that's not what that says," Clary said.

"Smart." I turned to Jace. "I approve, by the way." He just snorted and shook his head at my words. ""For Shadowhunters, the descent into hell is easy"," I told her. We'd learned the creed as children.

"That should be a postcard," Clary scoffed.

"It's this way," Jace told her pointing in our direction.

* * *

When we got to the central area of the City of Bones, Jace took his witchlight back and put it away as I did mine.

"I'm sorry," Clary suddenly said standing between us. "About what I said before about your mom." I tensed up. What did she say to him about our mother? "I didn't know.

"It's cute," Jace said. "You assume I have feelings. I don't."

"None of us do," I told her forcing myself to relax. "Shadowhunters have no use for emotions or connections."

"Save the apologies for the mundanes," Jace told her. "Everyone has a sad song. Our mother died when we were babies. Our father died when we were ten."

"I'm so sorry," Clary said. "Wait, is he..." she looked around us. "Is he buried here?"

"No," I told her.

"Circle members are considered traitors," Jace explained when I didn't. "They forfeit the right to be buried here."

"You dad was in the Circle, too?" Clary asked.

"Our father tried to do the right thing and leave the Circle and it cost him his life," Jace told her.

"That's why you two are doing all this," Clary said looking between the two of us. "Why you're helping me."

"Valentine and his people need to pay," Jace told her. "I'm gonna make him pay."

"For, um... for what it's worth... I'm still sorry," Clary told him taking his hand in hers.

"No more "I'm sorry's"," I said. "Remember what we talked about. You're a Shadowhunter now." Jace and I continued into the city leaving her to follow us, his hand still in hers.

* * *

We made our way to where a light was falling from the ceiling and moved to stand in it.

"I've drawn this before," she told us. "But I don't know what it means."

"It means clairvoyance," Jace told her and she gasped as fires lit up behind us to show the Silent Brothers and the bones surrounding us.

" _Shadowhunters_." We turned to look at one of the Silent Brothers moving towards us. He removed his hood to show his stitched up mouth and eyes before he spoke again. " _Come into the circle_ ," he ordered Clary. Clary did as he told her and he looked at us. " _Step away, Jace and Eve Wayland_." Jace moved to stand closer to her as I moved away.

"We'll be right here," he told her before standing next to me.

" _The search of your unconscious... is a perilous one,"_ The Silent Brother told her.

"Please," Clary begged. "My memories were blocked. I have to get them back. The other Silent Brothers moved to surround her.

 _"If you are not strong enough... the Soul-Sword will kill you._ " The Silent Brother warned her.

"I'm ready," she told him.

* * *

I crossed my arms as we watched the Soul-Sword being lowered to Clary's head.

" _The Soul-Sword reveals all_." Clary was breathing heavily until the Sword touched her forehead until she gasped in surprise. The Brothers backed away from her and the Sword rose back up away from her.

"Wait," Clary said watching them back away. "We aren't done. We can't be done."

"Clary," Jace ran to her side and grabbed her arm. "Do you know where the Cup is?"

"No," she told him.

" _Only fragments of her memory were accessible to us,"_ The Silent Brother in front of us said.

"It can't be true... what I saw," she said.

"Clary, what is it?" I asked her.

" _Your memory does not lie,_ " he told her. " _You must accept what has been revealed."_

"I can't... I can't," she sobbed.

"What is it?" Jace asked her. "What did you see?"

"My mother lied to me," she told us. "She lied all these years about my father."

"About your father?" I asked sharing a confused look with Jace.

"What about your father?"

"My father... My father is Valentine," she sobbed running away from us and we quickly took off after her.

* * *

Once we found Clary and managed to calm her down, we left the City of Bones only to meet Alec at the entrance.

"What happened?" he asked us. "What did you find out?"

"Valentine is Clary's father," Jace told him.

"Wait a minute," Alec started looking between all of us. "You're telling me this girl shows up out of nowhere and she's Valentine's daughter? Did it occur to you that she might be a spy? This might be part of her plan?"

"Alec," I said drawing his attention to me. "Stop."

"Do you think I planned for my mom to get kidnapped?" Clary asked him. "Or... or for Dot to be taken? Or to have a giant sword dangle over my head and find out that my father is one of the most dangerous people in the world? Really?" Clary's voice showed her tears hadn't really left as her breath trembled. "Where's Simon?" Izzy ran to us and Clary asked the question again.

"I told him to stay in the van," Izzy told us. "I've searched everywhere."

"He's gone?" Clary asked, her voice rising and her eyes widening.

"I can't find him," Izzy sighed.

"You were supposed to protect him!" Clary shouted before storming past Izzy to the van we'd vacated hours before. "Simon!"

"Ugh, these mundanes are killing me," Jace complained as we all followed her.

* * *

"Simon? No, Simon!" Clary called out once she got to the van.

"Is that the mundane's name?" We turned to see a vampire holding Simon's tied and another standing next to them. "I'm afraid Simon's coming with us."

"No," Clary called up to him before trying to run to them but was stopped by Jace. "No, he's not a part of this."

"And it'll be my pleasure to kill you unless you return him," Jace called up to him.

"Careful," Alec warned. "We'd be violating the Accords."

"I'm afraid your sidekick's quite right," the vampire called down to us. "The Night Children have broken now laws. We're negotiating. The mundane, unharmed, in exchange for the Mortal Cup." Clary gasped behind us as we stared up at him. "And the clock is ticking. Tick-tock, people."

"Clary!" Simon called out as the vampires disappeared with him.

"Simon... No!" Clary called out to him before calling out his name.


	3. Dead Man's Party

"I still don't understand," Clary told us as we walked back into the Institute. "How can Shadowhunters be better than what you people call mundanes?"

"Because we protect humans," Izzy told her.

"You're right," Clary sighed. "Humans. You protect humans. You left Simon all alone in the van. Great job, guys. You rock."

"Hey!" I shouted at her. "Back off my sister or I'll knock you on your ass."

"Eve-"

"Shut up Jace," I ordered. "She did what we all would have done. Leave the helpless mundie where it appeared to be safe and check the dangerous area. That's what we were trained to do."

"There is some truth to the idea that human beings should have a modicum of common sense," Alec added and Clary scoffed.

"Alec, not now," Izzy told him.

"Look, they won't do anything to Simon," Jace tried reassuring the redhead. "They just wanted to draw you out. They want the Cup, and they think you have it."

"But why do they think that?" Clary asked. "Why does anyone think that? What, my mom lies to me my entire life except, "Oh, by the way, there's this magic cup, I hide on, like, the planet Bongo, but don't tell anyone". What am I supposed to do now?"

"We have to report to the Clave," Alec told her.

"Great."

"They have to know we've learned about Valentine," Alec added.

"What, that he's my father?" Clary asked.

"And that he's alive," I added.

"Great. Fine. Tell them," Clary told us. "What good does that do Simon?"

"Clary, it's all connected. The vamps want the Cup," Jace reminded her.

"Why?" She asked confused. "It makes new Shadowhunters."

"Nobody wants Valentine forming an army loyal to himself," Alec reminded her.

"Plus, it controls demons," Izzy added.

"They'll propose a trade. Simon for the Cup," Jace told her.

"So, vampires will trade Simon for the Cup and Valentine will trade my mother for the Cup," Clary said putting it all together. "Either way, I lose someone I love. What if I just toss it up in the air and let them fight it out among themselves?"

"So this doesn't matter to you?" Alec asked her.

"Yes, of course, it matters!" Clary shouted at him.

"So long as _you_ don't lose any loved ones," I added for her. "I mean that's your big thing right now, right? We risk our lives so you get your family back."

"Listen... when you saved my life... I put my trust in you," Clary said looking at Jace and I shook my head at her. "Now, I need you to put your trust in me. I can't turn into what you are overnight."

"It's true," Izzy said. "She was raised as a mundane.

"What are you her spokesman now?" Alec asked her.

"I don't need a spokesman, I need a plan," Clary said before walking away from us.

* * *

"Uh, look at all this stuff, these screens," Clary said motioning to all the monitors. "I mean, can any of this help me find Simon? Where is he, anyway? Some kind of crypt in Transylvania?"

"Actually, no," Jace said before looking at us. "That was Camille's outfit, right? They're locals."

"They're at the Hotel DuMort, down in Gansevoort Street," Izzy told us.

"And we came back here?" Clary asked us. "Why? We have to go there. Let's go, now. Come on."

"We need a Clave resolution for that," Alec told her.

"The four of us can't declare war on the vamps all by ourselves," Izzy said.

"And we can't react without considering our options," Alec told her. "Downworlders are slaves to their impulses. We're not."

"Alec, you can't just jump on all the Downworlders," Izzy scolded.

"Oh, that's right," Alec said with a smile at his sister. "Seelies have their charms, apparently."

"Right?" Jace said with a smile.

"Enough charms to make someone stay out all night," I added. Izzy just smiled at us.

"Seelies?" Clary asked confused.

"Like faeries," Jace explained. "Fair Folk. Add pixies, nixies, elves, anybody half-angel, half-demon."

"It basically describes anyone with the same blood," I told her.

"Izzy can tell you all about them," Alec teased. "She's got a thing."

"We've all got our things, don't we?" Izzy asked him with a smile of her own. I gave her a small look and she just shrugged.

"Okay, I can't listen to this," Clary said. "Simon's been kidnapped by vampires. I guess I'll just take care of it myself."

"Clary, you're gonna get yourself killed," Jace warned the girl as she walked away from us. "Clary. Simon, too." That got her to stop and turn back to us.

"Then help me," Clary ordered. "While we consider other options my best friend is suffering. Is that something Shadowhunters understand or am I just being a mundane?" We all shared a look with each other. We would all go into the fires of hell for each other.

"Clary's right," Jace said. He motioned us closer and we all got to where we could talk without being overheard. "They made the first move. We're gonna take care of this ourselves, right now."

"This is a bad idea," Alec told him. "I-"

"What, have you got a better one?" Jace asked him. "Look, the vamps broke the Accords. They kidnapped a mundie. That's a big no-no. The Clave will give us a lecture and then they'll be glad we did it. Come on."

"Hard to argue with that," Izzy said.

"Even if we went ahead, I don't see how we get out of here without having to explain where we're going," Alec pointed out. "We need weapons, and we can't let anyone see us get them."

"I know where we can get those," I told them with a smile.

* * *

We drove Simon's van to a church and piled out of it.

"Whose grave is it?" Alec asked.

"Mary Milligan, born January 10th, 1802," I told them. "Died, January 10th, 1878."

"Alright, Alec, Eve. Let's do this," Jace told us.

"Wait, what are we looking for?" Clary asked us.

"Cashe of weapons," Izzy told her.

"Stashed here with Mrs. Milligan," Jace finished telling her.

"Why are there Shadowhunter weapons in a churchyard?" Clary asked her.

"Because all of the ancient religions recognized demons once upon a time," I told her. "They forgot about the threat because Shadowhunters have been protecting them from the big bad."

"Typical mundane failure of imagination," Alec said.

"Are you saying we did too good a job?" Izzy chuckled. "You just can't let up, can you?"

"You know what? Alec, why don't you go check out by the angel?" Alec did as he was ordered and we all separated to look for the cache.

"Excellent," Izzy suddenly said. "He's home. I'm outta here."

"Wait, aren't you coming with us?" Clary asked her.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world, but I gotta find out how to get into the vampires' lair."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Jace called after her.

"Jace, Eve... over here," Alec called out and we all made our way to him.

"Yea?" Jace asked him.

"We're crossing a line into vamp territory," Alec pointed out.

"That's the point," Jace reminded him. "Come on, Alec, cheer up. It's going to be fun."

"Damn it, Jace, just... think this through," Alec told him. "You don't even like this guy."

"No, but she does," I told him. "This isn't about the mundane, it's about Clary and her manipulation of us."

"Eve-"

"That's the second time you've stopped me and defended her," I whisper yelled at him.

"Are you so desperate to get laid you're willing to risk your family?" Alec asked him.

"Wow, um, there's so much in that that was wrong, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear it," Jace told him.

"That's the problem. You're not listening," Alec said grabbing Jace's arm to stop him from walking away. "Not to this or anything else I've said tonight."

"She went off on Izzy for no reason," I reminded him. "She wants to get her family back, I get that. But not at the expense of ours. Why do you trust her so much?"

"Is this about her being Valentine's daughter?" Jace asked us and I scoffed. "Haven't we been through this?" I shook my head and Alec looked away from him. "Alec, Eve, look at me." "You can trust her, or not. I don't care. That's not my business. But if you don't trust me-"

"Jace! Eve! Alec! I think I found it!" Clary called out and I smiled sarcastically at my brother.

"Saved by the redhead."

"Mary Milligan!" The three of us made our way to Clary to see her running her hand over the grave marker. "Beloved servant? Who wants that on a headstone?"

"Someone who is in service to a cause greater than themselves," Alec told her.

"At least she is now," Jace said smiling at us. "Abracadabra."

"Wait, you people actually say that?" Clary asked and I laughed at her.

"No, Clary, we don't," Jace told her giving me a look. Jace ran his Stele over the angelic power rune on the lid and the four of us pushed it off. Jace blew dust off the coffin and lifted the lid to reveal the weapons cache.

"Whoa!" Clary said in surprise. Where's Mrs. Milligan?" She and Jace reached in and pulled out blades.

"Don't touch that," Alec ordered. "You don't know how to use it."

"What, like at Pandemonium when I killed that demon?" Clary asked him.

"You didn't kill-"

"Alec." Jace stopped Alec's words before they could even form. "I'm gonna show her the right way to use it. Do you see what you need in here?"

"No," Alec answered. "There's no bow here. I need one. I have to rune some arrows. That's back at the Institute. I gotta go."

"Well, how are you gonna get back in the Institute?" Jace asked him.

"Go in the back," Alec told him. That was the way we used to sneak out at night. "Won't bother me if I'm alone."

"Okay, good. Go," Jace told him. "I can finish up here." Alec walked away and Jace went back to the swords.

"Hey..." Alec sighed coming back up to us. "I understand what we need to do. And I trust you, parabatai, but don't ever doubt me. No matter what I said."

"It's already forgotten." Jace held up his hand and Alec grasped it in his. "I'll see you at dawn."

"At dawn." I searched through the weapons to find the daggers I preferred and wandered off.

"Where are you going?" Jace called after you.

"You really think I wanna watch you flirt with her?" I waved as I walked away from them.

* * *

I stood next to Izzy where we were going to meet Alec. Clary and Jace were going to sneak in and take the mundane while Alec, Izzy and I were going to distract them. she was still in her dress from meeting Meliorn.

"Izzy, Eve," Alec called out to us. "I got your text. Where are we exactly?"

"It's an old meatpacker's service entrance," Izzy told us. "We go back there, we come up into the basement of the Hotel DuMort. Perfect, right? We distract the vamps, Clary and Jace have time to find Simon."

"Ok," Alec told us and I looked at him confused.

"Ok?" Izzy asked him. "It was hard work interrogating Meliorn to get this intel."

"Great job, Izzy," Alec said sarcastically. "You have faerie dust on your dress. And I hate being the distraction."

"I don't," Izzy told him. "You know, you'd be a lot happier if you weren't so freaking repressed." Alec said nothing to her as they had one of their many arguments. "Alec? Hello?"

"Can I be anywhere but here?" I nearly begged the Angels.

* * *

"You're really not gonna talk to me, are you?" Izzy asked him.

"That's because you have no idea what you're talking about," Alec told her.

"You're all about rules and regulations and she's all about breaking them and doing what she wants," I said. "Nope. No idea."

"You're hiding from yourself, not us," Izzy told him. "You have feelings, whether you like 'em or not, Alec."

"And you don't like them," I told him.

"This is not the time or the place, Izzy, Eve."

"I don't know," Izzy shrugged. "Looks pretty smooth so far."

"You just had to jinx us, didn't you?" I asked her before following Alec up the ladder while shaking my head. We moved as quickly and quietly as we could through the halls to a door.

"This must be it." Izzy opened the door and saw six vamps. They growled before running at the door. We quickly closed the door and leaned on it to keep it closed. "Well, not that smooth."

"Why did you jinx us?" I groaned at her.

"Any day now," Izzy told Alec.

"Yeah, if you hold the door still," Alec said while pulling out his Stele. "It might be a lot easier."

"Doing the best we can," I told him.

"It's not taking it." Izzy pulled out Alec's blade and cut a pole above our heads and through the door handle and behind a pole. We turned to her to see her smile at us.

"Whoever said, "the pen is mightier than the sword", was an idiot."

"When you're right, you're right," Alec said as we all moved away from the door slightly. The vamps kept pounding on the door in front of us and Izzy was grinning like a fool.

"Do you think they know where we are?" she asked.

"That's the idea, right?" Alec asked her.

"That's what being the distraction is," I said.

"How long do you think we have to distract them for?" Alec asked as a vampire's hand went between the crack between the door and the doorframe.

"Ten more minutes," Izzy answered.

"Ten minutes? Are you kidding?" Alec asked her. "We're liquid lunch in five."

"Better make them work for their meal then," I told them.

"So let's distract them," Iz told him.

"So let's distract them," Alec agreed.

"You better get ready." Alec aimed his bow at the door and I drew my daggers. Izzy's snake bracelet slithered down her hand and formed into her whip. One of the vamps finally grabbed the bar and lifted it away. He opened the door and Izzy used her whip to grab the vamp by the ankle and forced him to the ground. She pulled him between us and I stabbed him as Alec fired off his arrows. We panted as more vamps showed up.

"This is fun," Alec said getting ready again.

"Keep coming boys," Izzy called out as they ducked to the sides of the door.

* * *

Once we cleared our vampires we ran to find Jace and Clary. We got there in time to see Clary being spun in a vamps' arms.

"Okay." Alec fired into the wall to let the sunlight in. The vamp burst into dust and Clary ducked for cover. We watched as she and Jace killed the last two vamps and shared a look.

"I killed him."

"He was already dead," Jace corrected.

"Plus, he wanted to kill you," Izzy reminded her. "Remember that. She did great, right?"

"Yeah, you did," Jace told her with a smile. "You should be proud."

"Thanks, but... it's not about me," Clary told us. "Let's go find Simon."

* * *

We made our way to the top of the hotel to see Simon in the arms of the vamp from last night with a knife to his throat.

"Simon!" Clary rushed to her friend and Jace grabbed her to stop her.

"Clary! Stop it. That's not gonna do any good."

"Listen to him, Clary Fairchild," the vamp told him. "Put it away. I've had more than enough of your friend for one day. I'd love to cut his throat. Don't give me a reason. Put it away!" We all put away our weapons.

"Simon. Simon, are you all right?" Clary asked him.

"I would say all right-"

"Stop talking!" the vamp ordered him pulling him back more. "Now... if you would all just follow me. Let's go!" We followed him to some stairs leading to the roof. "Come on, let's go! Up here now!" We followed him until he had us move ahead of him. "That's right, get down there now! Get down there or I'll kill him right now!"

"Look, we're not gonna hurt you," Clary told him. "We just want Simon."

"I'm glad you do. We don't!" he told us. "We wanted you."

"Well, here I am." Clary tried to attack him, but Jace held her back.

"Stop."

"I said, "wanted". Not my idea," he told her. "Now, get out! Go!"

"Not without Simon," Clary told him.

"Shut up! Open that door right now or I'll kill him right here," the vamp ordered.

"Listen to him!" Jace ordered.

"But Simon will die if-" We opened the door and he hid behind an old water heater.

"Clary, go!" Simon told her.

"Go! Go! Go!" Jace ordered and we all went into the sunlight. We closed the door once everyone was out of the hotel we finally slowed down.

"Shouldn't we get the hell out of here?" Simon asked with a trembling breath.

"Why, Simon?" Jace asked him.

"They're right downstairs."

"Oh, please let them come into the sun after us," I joked with a smile.

"I thought you said you watch movies," Jace mocked before the four of us went up the small stairs leaving Clary and Simon where they were.

"Oh my god," Clary breathed a sigh of relief going over to him. "Oh my god, it's over. It's actually over. I was so afraid I would lose you. But it's true, you're actually here." They talked for a moment before hugging each other tightly.

"Well... no accounting for taste," Izzy said reapplying her lipstick.

"And here I thought we were all being nice and not eavesdropping." She gave me a playful look and I just smiled at her.

"Look, can I just say one thing?" Alec asked Jace.

"You will, whatever I say, so shoot," Jace told him.

"You think you know Clary, right? But you may not. Think about who her father is."

"You know what, Alec? Do not start this again with me, Alec," Jace told him and I sighed.

"She just came out of nowhere, Jace."

"She has no one."

"Just listen to me for one second-"

"Alec, stop!" Jace shouted making us all look at him. "Just stop."

"I'm older than you, Jace. I'm not in your shadow," Alec told him and I looked between the two of them confused.

"If you really feel that way about her... why did you help us tonight?" Jace asked him. Alec said nothing before walking away from him. Jace turned and stared down at Clary as she stared up at him.


	4. Raising Hell

I was in the training room when Izzy found me telling me we had a lead on the Mortal Cup. I met up with the others before they started making a plan for us to confront our lead.

"Magnus Bane," Hodge said as I joined them. "He's over 300 years old. And, as you can see, he's not exactly shied away from the pleasures of every century."

"Would you?" I asked looking at the pictures of Magnus Bane living his life. They all gave me a look and I just shrugged as we studied the pictures.

"His tastes are both exquisite and quite excessive."

"He looks like the Downworld's David Guetta," Clary said.

"They already have him," I told her and Clary looked at me confused.

"Vampire?" Izzy asked her with a look. "Ever seen him in the daylight?"

"Can you three focus?" Alec asked us. "This is not a joke."

"Someone needs to get slayed," Izzy said with a smile.

"Jace can introduce you to someone who can help with that," I added and we laughed lightly.

"Alec's right," Hodge told us. "Now, Magnus is one of the most powerful warlocks I've ever known. He has a deep mistrust of Shadowhunters."

"How do we change that?" I asked him.

"And why did he help my mom remove my memories?" Clary asked. "Isn't she a Shadowhunter?"

"Yes, one of the best," Hodge said fondly. "But "help" might not be the most accurate word. Now, did Magnus provide a service for Jocelyn? Perhaps. But more than likely, your mother paid Magnus handsomely for his magic."

"Warlocks usually require payment before they help anyone with anything," Jace explained sitting next to Alec.

"Word from the Clave is that most of the warlocks have gone into hiding since Valentine began hunting them," Alec told us.

"Valentine must be searching for the warlock, where did Jocelyn-" Hodge's rune seared on his neck and I cringed in pain.

"Hodge, your rune. You okay?" Clary asked him. He waved off her worry. "So how do we find Magnus?"

"We don't," Jace told her. "Magnus find us. We'll set up a meeting, somewhere protected. Lure him out of hiding."

"And I know exactly where we do it," Iz said with a smirk on her face. She moved from her spot on the table and took the remote from Hodge and showed us a flier.

"A Downworld rave," Jace said with a smile. "Nice, Izzy."

"And where'd you get that?" Alec asked her.

"During my surveillance of the Downworlders," she told him. "From what I hear, Magnus likes to party."

"He'll never go for it," Alec told us. "Not with Valentine trying to kill him."

"Of course he will. He'll blend in. Hide in plain sight," Jace said with a growing smile.

"Especially with Clary to pull him in," I added.

"I don't know, it seems-"

"Trust me," Izzy stopped Clary's words in their tracks. "If Magnus is coming out of hiding he's going to one of the biggest parties of the year."

"Never underestimate Magnus' hedonism," Hodge told us. "Or his greed. Come with me." We followed Hodge and watched him draw a rune on the floor. Inside, was the most beautiful necklace I'd ever seen. Hodge lifted it from the cut out area in the floor and showed it off to us.

"Is that real?" Izzy asked him.

"A four-karat, unheated Burmese ruby," Hodge told us and I let out a breathy scoff at that. "And this necklace has special meaning to Magnus Bane as it was a gift from him to his then lover, Camille Belcourt."

"What, Camille and Magnus were lovers?" Clary asked him.

"Warlock gets around."

"With 300 years under his belt, I bet the number of former lovers is pretty high," I said nudging my brother's arm with my own and we laughed.

"Magnus bought it in 1857 for the price of his London townhouse. Now, the jewel is enchanted by a spell that alerts the wearer to the presence of demons." Izzy pulled the gem closer to her and ran her finger over it gently.

"It's beautiful."

"Magnus has longed to reunite with this necklace," Hodge told us. "Offer it to him. He might just take the bait."

"I'll send Magnus a fire message to arrange the meeting," Jace said going to do just that. He stopped before leaving the room completely and turning towards us. "We have to get to Magnus before Valentine does."

"We will, Jace. Then we'll be able to find the Mortal Cup and stop Valentine."

* * *

Later, Izzy and I were getting ready in her room when Clary walked in.

"Jace said you wanted to see me?" Clary asked us. Izzy's bed was full of dresses and things we'd been looking through to see if we could wear it tonight.

"That's right. What are you wearing to the Downworlders party tonight?" Izzy asked her.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about wearing this." Clary motioned down at her top and ripped jeans and I shared a look with Iz.

"I don't think so," Izzy laughed. "No Downworlder would be caught dead in that."

"This is a rave, Clary, not a 10-year-olds birthday party."

"Well, I don't actually have any party clothes with me so-"

"So you'll have to wear mine, hmm?" Izzy asked showing her a pink dress before holding it up to her frame with a grin.

"You realize, one of these days you're gonna have to tell me where and when," Clary said and I gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Where you get your spending money and when are you letting me go to a store?"

"The Lightwoods are an old Shadowhunter family that's made a name for themselves and with that name comes quite a bit of money," I said smiling at Iz.

"That's not all it means," Iz said giving me a look and I shrugged. Iz came back to us with a small black dress and showed it to Clary.

"Cute," I said.

"That dress is way too tight," Clary said.

"It's stretchy," Iz told her handing her said dress. "Put it on."

"Best to do as she says. Izzy's got a nose for knowing what will work in these situations," I told her and she sighed as she took the dress and went to put it on.

"Fine." Iz went to her shoes and grabbed a pair.

"Put these on."

"I don't know, Isabelle, I think I'm more of a jeans and T-shirt kinda girl," Clary told us. Iz and I shared a look before Clay came out from behind the screen and stood in front of the mirror.

"You're so lucky to have such a flat chest," Iz sighed. "I can never wear that without a bra." Iz giggled.

"Really?" Clary asked.

"Really."

"She's not joking," I said. "Certain body types don't work with that dress, but yours does."

"I think you just complimented me," Clary said giving me a look.

"Don't get used to it."

"Someone's looking badass," Jace said as he walked in the door. Clary quickly turned to him.

"Oh, thanks," she chuckled as he looked her over.

"She cleans up well," Iz said as she walked to Clary's side. "I'm gonna go see Alec. He never knows what to wear to these parties either." Iz grabbed my arm and pulled me out of her room with her. "Then we'll work on you."

"I don't need your help with my outfit."

* * *

I separated from Iz, after a lot of convincing, and got dressed in black leather pants tucked into black heeled booties, and a white and black corset styled top that laced up the front. I pulled on my black fingerless gloves and white diamond hoop earrings. I also made sure to stash plenty of throwing knives in my outfit as we as my sais in their thigh holster.

When we got to the building where the rave was happening, Izzy, Alec and I secured the perimeter before joining Clary and Jace in line.

"All clear," Alec told Jace as Iz linked her arm with Clary's.

"Do you think red's my color?" Izzy asked motioning to the necklace around her neck.

"Iz, with a body like yours, everything's your color," Clary told her.

"Good point," Iz commented with a grin. "Damn, I make this necklace look so good."

"Will you take it off?" Alec asked her. "I'm certain Magnus Bane doesn't want drool on his ruby when we make the exchange."

"I'm sure he'd be honored to know it was appreciated while we've been holding onto it," I told Alec.

"Most men like it when I admire their jewels," Izzy told him with a grin.

"Can you just give it to Jace?" Alec asked her awkwardly making Iz giggle.

"You're such a buzzkill." Iz took off the necklace and handed it to Jace before we entered the Techno filled building.

"Blend in," Jace ordered. "Keep your weapons ready." We separated and watched from the shadows as the talked with Magnus.

"Look out!" I called out right when I saw a man approaching Magnus. Alec fired an arrow, killing him. I ran to Jace's side as Alec ran to the dead man.

"Who are you?" Magnus asked I looked at him and we stared at each other for a moment before he quickly turned towards an open portal.

"Magnus, wait!" Clary called out to him and I shook my head to snap me out of whatever that was. "You're my only hope."

"Valentine found us," he pointed out. "I warned your mother this might happen."

"Wait..." and with that, he was gone. Clary, who'd been holding onto his arm, opened her hand to see a button in it.

"The area's secure. Looks like he was the only assassin," Izzy told us.

"He has a Circle rune on the base of his neck," Alec told him.

"They found us," Jace said. "It's not safe here. Clary, we have to go." Clary was leaning on a table in stunned silence. "Clary..." Jace went to her before we pulled her out of the club with us, my arm around her shoulders.

"Jace," Iz called for my brother and he turned to look at us.

"Clary we have to move."

"I'm catching my breath," she told him."

"You know what? This is great," Alec started complaining as Clary leaned on me more. "And not only did Magnus not get the girl her memories back, he took the necklace. This is fantastic-"

"Alec, the girl... her name is Clary and I highly suggest you keep your voice down."

"Why?" Alec asked angirly. "What, are you afraid I'm gonna upset her? We have risked our lives again and again for this girl, and where has it gotten us? All right? Nowhere. We're no closer to getting the Mortal Cup. And we've lost the Institute's necklace."

"Hey, I am right here," Clary yelled at him. "I don't care about your damn jewelry. I'm sorry you're gonna look bad in front of your bosses, okay? But, my mother is still missing and my last chance at finding her just disappeared into thin air."

"Clary, it's gonna be fine," Jace told her.

"No, it's not!" she snapped at him. "People are dying because of me. And Magnus? Magnus will never come out of hiding again while Valentine is still after him. We're never gonna find him. And I will... I will never get my memories back." Clary tried to throw the button to the ground, but Jace caught it before she could.

"Nice save," I complimented. Jace just smirked before looking back at Clary.

"You give up way to easy," he told her before looking down at the button in his hand and walking away from us.

"What is he doing?" Clary asked sounding annoyed.

"He's tracking Magnus," Alec told her. "Be quiet and keep your distance."

"The button belonged to Magnus. Jace can pinpoint the location using that." We all stayed and quiet and watched him before he shook his head.

"No. The signal's not strong enough," Jace told us. "Magnus must be blocking the track. Let's do this, Alec."

"Do what?" Clary asked as Alec joined Jace.

"Parabatai tracking," Iz said.

"Of course they are," Clary sighed.

"Parabatai are stronger together in all things," I explained. "Their power grows stronger. Whatever block Magnus has up won't be able to stop them now." We watched the boys stare into each others eyes as they tracked Magnus

"Yeah, this whole Parabatai seems oddly intimate, if you ask me," Clary said.

"You don't know the half of it," Izzy sighed.

"Parabatai can feel each other's emotions, know when they're hurt, and if they die..." my words turned to ash in my mouth. "If they die it leaves a hole inside of you that can never be filled again."

"Sounds like you have personal experience," Clary said and I tried to ignore her.

"She had a Parabatai. Once," Iz told her and I glared at her. That wasn't her story to tell. We continued to watch the boys before Jace shook his head to get out of the track.

"Got him." He clapped Alec on the shoulder before leaving with us behind him.

* * *

We followed the boys to a warehouse that seemed abandoned and drew our weapons.

"Magnus' lair is right behind that fence," Jace told us.

"Magnus lives in a warehouse?" Clary asked confused.

"Not exactly. Warlock glamour." Iz held up her hand to stop us moving.

"Something's wrong. It's far too easy to get this close."

"His protective wards must be down."

"There's only one reason they would be," I commented.

"You..." Clary looked back at Alec. "Don't get in the way." We looked up in time to see two men fighting before one of them was stabbed in the back.

"Oh, God! Valentine found Magnus!" We rushed to the falling warlock in time to see a little girl running up to him.

"Daddy!" Clary and I watched from behind piles of lumber on risers as she tried to shake him awake. "Daddy? Daddy, get up, please!" We saw a man come up behind her and I ran out and kicked him away from the little girl. The girl looked up scared and ran behind Clary who was behind me.

"Clary Fairchild," the man said approaching us. "Valentine will be so pleased to meet you." He tried to attack us and I smirked as Izzy used her whip to hold his arm back. He lifted his blade to hurt her and I threw one of my sais stabbing him in the back.

"Thanks for that," Clary said to us.

"No one touches my friends," I told her.

"Stick close," Iz ordered Clary. "It's safest if we stay together."

"It's okay," Clary told the little girl while holding her close. "I won't leave you alone, I promise."

"None of us will," I told her. "We don't abandon the innocent."

* * *

We made our way to the top floor only to be met along the way by Magnus and Alec. This fight was done for now. We stayed and bandaged up the injured warlocks as Clary approached Magnus. I turned in time to see the little girl jump on Magnus the best she could and hugged him tightly.

"Go join the others, my dear. This is no place for a little girl," he ordered her and I couldn't help the small smile on my face. "Go." She went with the others to the now open portal so they could all escape before looking at me. She waved with a large smile on her face and I waved back. "I heard what you did for Zoe." I turned to see Magnus and Clary behind me. "You two risked your lives without hesitation to save a young warlock child." He held out his hand for me to shake. "Magnus Bane."

"Eve Wayland." I shook his hand and held it for a moment before taking it back. "Warlock or not, she's just a kid," I said.

"We had no choice," Clary told him.

"You always have a choice," he corrected. "You're not like the others, are you?"

"Why confirm when you can shine?" I asked him with a smile.

"Most Shadowhunters protect Downworlders out of a sense of duty, but you saved young Zoe because of what was inside your heart," Magnus said giving the two of us a hard look. "You're more like your mother than you will ever know, Clary Fairchild."

"Magnus, please..." Clary begged. "You can't hide from this battle. Look, Valentine, he found you one, he will find you again. We need to work together. Help me."

"Helping us helps you in the long run," I told him. "Help us help you and your people."

"I can summon the demon, but you must make the demand," Magnus told her. "Now, I warn you retrieving your memories will not be easy."

"I will do what I have to do."

"She's stronger than she looks," I said and Clary looked at me shocked.

"All right. But we're not safe here," Magnus told us. "The lair's location has been compromised. Hold tight, everyone, we're about to move." Magnus used his magic to clean up the dead bodies on the ground and moving his lair to another location.

* * *

"Ah, much better," Magnus said looking out the window once the move was done. "Ugh, it's inevitable. After each move, I get the itch to redecorate. Normally, I love a dirty lair, but this one is just sloppy." He stepped on a table and straightened it. I raised my eyebrow at the words before looking back outside at the view. "I believe in payment for services rendered. Thank you for defending the warlocks." Magnus held up the necklace he'd taken from us at the club out to Izzy.

"I couldn't," she said.

"Oh, but you could. And you should. The Lightwoods have been wearing this for years." He placed the ruby around Izzy's neck and she sighed in happiness.

"Okay, so how do we summon the memory demon?" Clary asked standing quickly.

"Are you certain?" Magnus asked her. "Summoning such a powerful demon could be lethal."

"I'll do anything to save my mother. Where is the demon?" Clary asked him.

"Okay," Magnus nodded. "Pretty boy, get your team ready."

"You know what to do," Jace told us before going to move past Magnus.

"I'm not talking to you," Magnus said, stopping my brother and moving him back. "I'm talking to you." Magnus pointed at Alec and Jace just stared at him in shock as I tried, and failed slightly, to hold in our laughter. Alec shrugged at Jace. "Come with me." Magnus and Clary walked off to the side.

"Why does he think you're in charge of this?" Jace asked Alec.

"Knock it off, Jace," I told him. "Go give Clary the rune she needs then come back out here for yours. We'll take care of what we need to do out here." Jace just gave e a look before following after Clary and Magnus.

"Thanks," Alec said and I nodded at him.

"No prob." We soon heard Clary's high pitched scream and knew Jace was drawing the rune.

* * *

We walked into the room where Clary was finishing up the pentagram.

"Jocelyn was right," Magnus admired. "Your artistry is beyond compare."

"I don't know about that."

"Oh, the only other person I've known who could draw as well was Michelangelo, who was excellent in bed, I might add," Magnus complimented looking up at me making Iz laugh and Jace shot me a look. I gave him a look before Magnus drew our attention at the top of the pentagram. "Okay. We're ready. Everyone take your rightful place on the pentagram."

"I'll step out," Iz said giving me a small smile. "You can take my place." I gave her look before walking to the point next to Magnus.

"We must initiate a bond," Magnus told us. "Once this bond is sealed, it cannot be broken until the demon retreats. No matter what happens we must not let go of each other's hands." Magnus held out his hand for Alec to take and he did so. It seemed to send some sort of shock through Alec. Alec looked to Jace, who had his hand out for him to take, and took his hand sending that shock through Jace. Jace held his hand out for Clary and she took it gasping. Clary held out her hand for mine and I took it feeling the shock ripple through me and a hazy voice whispering around us.

"You people are pathetic," Iz teased with a teasing note in her voice.

"You just didn't want to feel this, that's why you backed out," I said before looking down at Magnus' offered hand. I took his hand in mine and I could feel the bond linking us all together. I stared into Magnus' dark eyes and he stared back before he looked back at the others.

"I will lead the ceremony, and you all must do exactly as I say," he told us. "The demon's name is Valak. And at some point, he will ask for payment in exchange for Clary's memories."

"What do you mean?" Jace asked him. "What kind of payment?"

"We will see. Let us begin." Magnus began the ceremony in Chthonian.

"The necklace," Izzy said from behind us and we turned to look at her. "It's pulsing." Wind started rushing between the five of us and a black tornado started to form.

"Valak is among us," Magnus informed. "Do not break the bond."

"Hold on!" Jace called to Clary.

"I'm trying."

"It is time, the demon demands payment."

"What does it want?" Alec asked him.

"We must each relinquish a beloved memory of the one we love the most." I felt something pulled out from me and I looked into the vortex to see an image of a man smiling down at me. I stared at the familiar blue eyes I hadn't been able to get enough of before the image disappeared. Clary was next and the demon pulled the memory of a woman with dark burgundy hair, smiling and talking. Alec was next and it showed Jace smiling.

"No, it's not true!" Alec called out. "The demon deceived me!"

"Do not break the bond!"

"Alec, it's okay!" Izzy called from him.

"Hold on, Alec," I called out.

"No!" I felt the bond break with force.

"Alec!"

"No!" We were all forced back by the vortex and stared up at it.

"I cannot contain the demon much longer!" Magnus told us and I looked at him to see his light blue magic glowing in his palms. Alec got up and tried leaving, but that only drew the demon's attention.

"No!"

"Jace!" Jace pushed Alec out of the way of the demon's path only to be grabbed by the demon instead. "No!" I quickly moved and grabbed Jace's hands in mine, trying to pull him from the demon's grip. Izzy grabbed onto my arms and pulled me.

"Grab him!" Iz yelled at her brother. "Grab him!"

"Hold on!" Alec grabbed one arm as Iz and I pulled on the other.

"The demon is growing stronger!" Magnus warned.

"He's slipping!" Alec mentioned.

"Don't you dare let go!" I ordered no one in particular.

"Clary! Help us!" Iz called out.

"Clary, if you kill the demon, your memories will be lost forever!" Magnus warned her.

"Help us!"

"Clary! Please!" I begged her. Clary moved past Izzy and stabbed the demon, killing it. Jace dropped to the ground and we all fell back once more.

"Jace," Clary sighed kneeling down next to him. "Oh my God, Jace."

"Jace, get up," Alec ordered.

"Is he gonna be all right?" Clary asked and I looked up to see Magnus standing above us.

"I don't know. Does he normally just lay like that without moving?"

"He'll be fine," I insisted. I shook my brother violently. "Wake up, you jerk. You don't get to leave us just yet."

"Get up, Jace."

"Jace." Jace suddenly jumped up gasping and coughing and I quickly pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm all right," he said weakly. "I'm all right."

"Good," I said pulling away from him and leaving the room. I hugged myself tightly and sighed trying to keep memories from pushing back into my head.

"Who was he?" Magnus asked me and I turned to look at him.

"A memory," I told him quickly taking a deep breath and moving back to my family and Clary. "One never to be mentioned again."


End file.
